Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *Any and all pictures of gowns that look like they are about to fall off, for Federation fashion trends. Articles on the female characters who wore the gowns. *Pictures of early Klingon uniforms, early Romulan uniforms, so that those articles can be brought up to the quality of dress uniform, Starfleet uniform, Vulcan uniform. ** I can get some scans from the Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook to suppliment these pages with designs and sketches. --Alan del Beccio 20:02, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series * Joanna McCoy, if (i think so) she appeared in TAS: "The Survivor". Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Star Trek: Voyager Star Trek: Enterprise *Full body shots of T'Pol showing her Vulcan uniforms especially the white ones; That article is very good but needs a few more good examples that are not so dark. * Image of the World Trade Center attack from Storm Front Part II, for both 2001 and George W. Bush. --TOSrules 20:10, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Dinosaurs, the futuristic car (seen circa 2040s) and as many other things as possible from the timestream. - IP user ** Care to elaborate? --Alan del Beccio 18:40, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Well, the futuristic car would be nice for car, and I do remember dinosaurs in the timeline. (But you're probably asking for stuff in the timestream) Anyone with the screencapping of the ep, anything post-2005 would be nice to, and pages'll be made as uploaded. - AJHalliwell 01:22, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek Movies * The El Aurian survivor played also by Judy Levitt in Star Trek: Generations.--T smitts 17:13, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) I have trouble finding her in both those movies. She must have had a pretty minor, non-speaking role. Do you know, where to look for her? Is she one of the nurses operating on Chekov? And is she the El-Aurian with short hair, dressed in blue standing close to Chekov? --Jörg 19:38, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think she was one of the doctors tending to the elderly patient that McCoy gave a new kidney to in ST VI. It's been a while since I saw Generations so I can't say which one she is, though one near Chekov sounds right, since they're married. Maybe if I got a look at the picture I could guess better. (There's a picture of her as a Starfleet officer in ST VI on her page if that helps.) :: I just uploaded a pic of the woman in ST:Generations that I think might be her, but I'm not sure. The other women have the wrong hair color or are to old/young to be her. --Jörg 17:45, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Other version of existing picture Portraits and Promotional Photos Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page